Tajemnica Przeszłości
Tajemnica Przeszłości to szesnasty odcinek drugiego sezonu serii Bart 10. Streszczenie Drużyna Barta rusza w pogoń za Rogerem, ale w czasie walki kosmicznej Barta i Lalusia dochodzi do uszkodzenia statku bohaterów. Hydren ratuje sytuację, po czym razem z drużyną walczą na planecie Nanochipów o królową. W czasie wielkiej bitwy Roger używa starej broni Zima, która podrasował. Po długim czasie i ucieczce Zima z pola walki Roger zdobywa kontrolę na królową i łapie Barta. Zim rusza z pomocą, gdyż pozostali bohaterowie są ranni, chłopak ma ze sobą swoje dawne zabawki które zabrał ze statku Rogera. Revonnahganderowi udaje się podać broń Bartowi, a temu, za jej pomocą rozproszyć nanochipy. Bart zabiera przyjaciół na statek i leci na Ziemię. Następnego dnia wszyscy znajdują się w domu Barta. Fabuła Szymon ustąpił miejsca za sterami Zimowi, po czym razem z Bartem i Bianką obserwował co dzieje się na zewnątrz. Rozpoczął się wyścig, o to kto będzie pierwszy na planecie Nanochipów. Bohaterowie lecieli tuż za Rogerem, ale jak można się było domyślać piraci, nie zamierzali grać czysto. Kiedy statek drużyny już prawie prześcignął statek gangsterów, wyleciał z niego Laluś, który starał się zatrzymać bohaterów przez zniszczenie ich statku. * Bianka: Dostajemy! * Zim: Statek długo nie wytrzyma! * Bart: Idę do niego! * Zim: Tylko uważaj, jeżeli chcemy dotrzeć tam przed Rogerem nie możemy się zatrzymywać, więc nie możesz nas zgubić! * Bart: Dam radę. Bart uderzył w tarczę Omnitrixa i przemienił się w Gravattacka, Zim otworzył właz i bohater wyleciał na zewnątrz. Leciał obok statku, pomachał swoim przyjaciołom, za pomocą swoich mocy przyciągnął do siebie Lalusia i uderzył go pięścią. Myśląc, że jest już po sprawie, nastolatek poleciał dalej za swoim statkiem ale Aerofibian nie poddał się i wystrzelił wszystkimi swoimi trzema promieniami w skrzydło statku niszcząc je, przez co statek zaczął wirować i zmienił kierunek lotu. Bart użył ponownie swoich mocy i chwycił nią stracony fragment statku, po czym owinął go wokół przeciwnika i poleciał z nim za przyjaciółmi. Bohaterowie otworzyli właz, a Hydren wrzucił do środka unieruchomionego złoczyńcę, następnie wrócił na zewnątrz, chwycił rękoma za tył pojazdu i poleciał z nim w dalszą pogoń za gangiem. Bohaterowie na ich szczęście dolecieli tuż za przeciwnikami, w samą porę żeby przeszkodzić Rogerowi uruchomienie królowej. Zaraz kiedy Bart odstawił pojazd na podłoże, użył swoich mocy na królowej, aby odebrać ją wrogowi, jednak ten nie odpuszczał i trzymał ją silnie w wyciągniętej do przodu ręce. Drużyna Barta założyła kombinezony (tak jak wcześniej Roger i Darmozjad) i zaraz po wyjściu Zim wystrzelił z Mechablasta promieniem w dłoń gangstera co zabolało go i puścił królową, a dzięki mocy Gravattacka już prawie znalazła się ona w rękach jej twórcy, jednak w tym momencie Hydren zobaczył jak Parzygnat zaatakował z zaskoczenia Biankę. Bez chwili zastanowienia chłopak zmienił formę na Shocksquatcha i pobiegł z pomocą dziewczynie, kiedy znalazł się wystarczająco blisko, uderzył, dalej w biegu, prosto w Pyronitę co oszołomiło go na chwilę, jednak Bart nie mógł dokończyć tej bójki, ponieważ zaatakował go Laluś który zdołał się uwolnić w chwilę nieuwagi reszty, Aerofibian chwycił żółtego obcego i zasłonił swoim ciałem razem ze skrzydłami jego twarz, przez co bohater nic nie widział i chodził przez krótką chwilę z rękami wystawionymi w przód próbując zrzucić napastnika, po chwili przypomniał sobie jednak o jednej ze zdolności obecnej formy i naelektryzował swoje ciało rażąc i przypalając przy tym wroga. Ponownie, kiedy Hydren chciał zadać kolejny cios wrogom, ktoś mu przeszkodził, tym razem był to Szymon wraz z Darmozjadem który stosował podobną technikę do Lalusia, a mianowicie, chłopak owinął nogi wokół głowy Kretowąsa, ograniczając mu pole widzenia do minimum, a rekami trzymał wąsy obcego blokując ich zdolności, po wpadnięciu na Barta ten przewrócił się tak jak i z resztą Adrienson i jego przeciwnik. Kiedy Bart, Szymon i Bianka walczyli z Lalusiem, Parzygnatem i Darmozjadem, trochę dalej Zim i Roger toczyli walkę o leżącą na ziemi królową nanochipów. Przywódca piratów podniósł "swoją zabawkę", ale Revonnahgander nie dał za wygraną i wystrzelił ze swojej broni linę z hakiem którą owinął rękę wroga, który z kolei rozzłościł się i używając swojej wysokiej siły rzucił chłopakiem o ziemię po swojej drugiej stronie, a zaraz po tym ściągnął swoją broń z pleców, był nią duży karabin. * Zim: O nie... * Roger: Poznajesz swoje dzieło? Trochę je podrasowałem, zwiększyłem naładowanie naboi, chcesz się przekonać? Roger pociągnął dźwignię na górze swojej broni do przodu, a jeden z jej elementów zaświecił się na mocny, czerwony kolor, kiedy przeciągnął ją z powrotem do siebie rozpoczął się ostrzał. Wokół Zima latały czerwone, świecące naboje których ten starał się unikać, jeden z nich przeleciał naprawdę blisko pancerza kosmity i pomimo tego, że nie dotknął go energia jaką emitował zrobiła na nim rysę. Z daleka Bart zobaczył jak wygląda sytuacja u jego przyjaciela i zrozumiał, że potrzebuje on jego pomocy. Chłopak chwycił wąs uformowany w pięść gotową do uderzenia Darmozjada i odrzucił go po czym przebiegł pewien dystans, zrobił przewrót w przód, aby zmniejszyć ryzyko oberwania potężną bronią i wytworzył pole energii wokół siebie i Zima co uchroniło ich, jednak energia broni była tak duża, że utrzymanie osłony przez Hydrena kosztowało go dużo sił. * Bart: Co to za ustrojstwo?! * Zim: Jedna z moich broni, tylko podrasowana, jak się domyślam za pomocą Cerebroskorupiańskiej baterii energetycznej. Nazwałem to FIDiKEC. * Bart: "Fidi" że co? * Zim: FIDiKEC. Fuzja Inkursiańskiego Działka i Karabinu Energetycznego Citrakayahanów. Wiem, nie zbyt chwytliwa nazwa, ale siła dość duża, a z tym upgrade'em to już w ogóle. * Bart: Masz jakiś pomysł jak to zatrzymać? * Zim: Ja... To moja wina... Zim prawie ze łzami w oczach wybiegł poza osłonę partnera i pobiegł w stronę statku. * Bianka: Gdzie on pobiegł? * Bart: Nie wiem. * Szymon: Pewnie znowu coś zmajstruje i pogorszy sytuację. * Bianka: Szymon! * Szymon: No co?! * Bart: Zamknij się i mi pomóż, Roger nie może zdobyć królowej! Szymon zrobił unik, przed kulą ognia parzygnata i pobiegł co sił w nogach z pomocą, po drodze był pod ostrzałem Lalusia, jednak udało mu się być na tyle zwinnym, aby nie dostać jego promieniami, a kiedy znalazł się nie daleko przyjaciela, zrobił przewrót w przód jako ostatni unik przed latającym wrogiem, którego zaraz po tym udało się trafić Biance. Widząc, że Roger musi przeładować broń, a Szymon przybył już z pomocą, Bart zrobił obrót ze swoją osłoną, "wyłączył" ją, naładował się ponownie i wystrzelił dużą kulę energii w przeciwnika, co odepchnęło go i lekko zdezorientowało, Adrienson wskoczył na plecy włochatego obcego i wybił się z nich w stronę leżącego gangstera, w locie zmieniając blastery w formę pazurów. Podczas lądowania chłopak uderzył Rogera swoją bronią i rozpoczął bójkę. * Roger: Parzygant, Laluś, Darmozjad, zróbcie coś!!! Na rozkaz kapitana, Darmozjad pobiegł do królowej, jednak nie jedyny, Bart też nie odpuścił, jednak chłopak nie zauważył Kretowąsa, który wykorzystał to i zadał cios z wąso-pięści, co przewróciło nastolatka. Kiedy uradowany przestępca już miał podnieść królową, w jego dłoń uderzył energetyczny sztylet Bianki, co zabolało obcego i cofnął on swoją rękę. Hydren popatrzył się w stronę dziewczyny. * Bianka: No co się patrzysz, bierz królową! Podziękujesz później. Bart wstał i zgodnie ze słowami Bianki, pobiegł zdobyć broń, jednak kiedy znalazł się już na wyciągnięciu ręki od niej i jemu nie udało się jej zdobyć, na nieszczęście chłopaka Laluś ze swoją umiejętnością szybkiego lotu zwinął urządzenie wprost z przed jego twarzy i poleciał oddać ją swojemu szefowi. Widząc to Roger odepchnął Szymona, a Laluś przelatując nad nim spuścił królową w dół, Bart aby uratować sytuację użył mocy i za pomocą kuli energii ponownie przewrócił Rogera na podłoże. Szymon wykorzystał pomoc i zaraz po tym wyskoczył w górę, aby zdobyć broń, jednak tym razem przeszkodził w tym Parzygnat, który zdążył przylecieć, kopnąć w locie Szymona (co spowodowało uderzenie chłopaka o ziemię, oszołomienie i lekkie krwawienie), chwycić królową i rzucić ją Darmozjadowi, który już się otrząsnął. Bianka znowu chciała użyć swojej broni, jednak kiedy już stworzyła w ręce sztylet i miała nim wyrzucić, od tyłu chwycił ją Laluś. Aerofibian przełożył swoje ręce pod jej rękoma i zablokował je tak aby uniemożliwić nimi ruch dziewczynie. Hydren chcąc ponownie użyć swojej sztuczki z kulą energii, naładował się, jednak w tym momencie otrzymał potężne uderzenie płonącą pięścią lecącego prosto na niego Parzygnata. Na jednym ciosie się nie skończyło. Wykorzystując dobry początek, Pyronit kontynuował serię płonących uderzeń, aby przy dużym osłabieniu przeciwnika wytworzyć w rękach dużą kulę ognia i wystrzelić na niego. Nastolatek przeleciał nad ziemię pewien kawałek i uderzył w ziemię. Darmozjad oddał zdobycz swojemu przywódcy, a ten wzniósł ją w górę niczym trofeum, następnie nacisnął parę przycisków. Królowa uruchomiła się, wzleciała w górę i czekała na rozkaz nowego właściciela. * Roger: Banda dzieciaków. Gangster podniósł rękę, a w tym samym momencie podłoże po którym wszyscy stąpali wzniosło się wraz z nią i powtarzało każdy jego ruch. Roger machnął tą ręką, a nanochipy zaraz po nim. Wszyscy się przerazili, i przestępcy, i bohaterowie. Laluś puścił Biankę i wzleciał w górę, uciekając przed gigantyczną strukturą, a Parzygnat zrezygnował z dobicia swojego przeciwnika i razem z Darmozjadem zrobił to samo co Laluś. Bart otrząsnął się, wstał a do niego dobiegła Bianka. * Bianka: Co teraz?! * Bart: Musimy iść po Szymona, nie jest wstanie sam wstać! Dwójka nastolatków biegła co sił w nogach, aby uratować przyjaciela i nie zostać złapanym przez wielką łapę. Kiedy dobiegli do blondyna, Bart pomógł mu wstać. * Bart: Szymon! Wszystko dobrze?! Mocno ci dokopał, krwawisz! * Szymon: Bart... Za tobą... Bart odwrócił się, a ręką przed którą uciekał była tuż za nim. Kiedy bohaterowie byli pewni, że zostaną zgnieceni i zmasakrowani przez ogromną strukturę, stało się coś dziwnego. Ręka zatrzymała się i chwyciła jedynie Barta. Nanochipy zmieniły się w dziwną konstrukcję - dłoń przemieniła się w skrzyżowane "pasy" trzymające mocno obcego, a reszta ręki podniosła się i stworzyła coś na kształt słupa, na którego szczycie znajdował się unieruchomiony chłopak. Zaraz po tej przebudowie, pod stopami Rogera zaczęły pojawiać się schody, przy każdym kolejnym kroku pojawiał się przed nim kolejny stopień, a za nim "rozsypywały" się poprzednie, i tak aż znalazł się przed Hydrenem. * Roger: Twoja determinacja i umiejętności naprawdę mi imponują. Nie mówiąc już o twojej potężnej zabawce. Na pewno nie chciałbyś do nas dołączyć? * Bart: Nigdy! * Roger: Cóż... Roger pstryknął palcami, a słup który podtrzymywał Barta częściowo oderwał się od swojego środka i przetransformował w coś podobnego do mechanicznych macek, które po kolei związywały nastolatka coraz mocniej, tak aby po skończeniu zgnieść go. Roger przypatrywał się całemu zajściu, macki coraz liczniej obwiązywały bohatera, jednak pozostało mu trochę czasu, tylko przez to, że szef gangu chciał nieco rozrywki. Szymon leżący na ziemi i Bianka stojąca obok przyglądali się temu i kiedy dziewczyna chciała ruszyć z pomocą nanochipy z pod jej stóp chwyciły ją i przewróciły na ziemię. Nagle dwójka usłyszała dziwny dźwięk, jakby tupanie połączone z jakimś mechanizmem, odwrócili głowy w kierunku statków i zobaczyli Zima biegnącego z jakimś ustrojstwem na nogach, i z urządzeniem w rękach. "Buty" chłopaka pozwalały mu widocznie na dalsze kroki i tym samym szybszy bieg, nanochipy próbowały i jego złapać jak Biankę jednak był zbyt szybki. Przebiegł z dużą prędkością obok przyjaciół, w stronę Barta kiedy już znalazł się pod wielką konstrukcją, trzymającą Barta, zatrzymał się, nanochipy złapały jego nogi. Elementy we wspomagaczach Zima zaczęły się poruszać i po chwili, podeszwy wielkich "butów" podniosły się lekko, a zaraz po tym wystrzeliły go w górę, chłopak użył jednego z Mechablastów jako liny z hakiem, który przyczepił się zaraz obok Barta, co zauważył Roger. Gangster kiwnięciem dłoni rozkazał małym robocikom, zrzucić hak, a z wierzy zaczęły "wyskakiwać" pręty, które miały poobijać Revonnahgandera podczas spadania, jednak chłopak skorzystał z nich w inny sposób. Zim chwytał się i skakał po wystających elementach i tak dotarł prawie na sam szczyt, do swojego przyjaciela, którego pod mackami już praktycznie nie było widać, wystawał tylko fragment jego twarzy ale i on powoli zanikał. Roger widział nie proszonego gościa, więc usunął komendą pręt na który właśnie przeskakiwał Grade, przez co ten zaczął spadać, wyrzucił jednak przed tym w górę urządzenie które niósł i krzyknął do niewidocznego już Barta. * Zim: Bart, użyj mocy i uruchom to! W tym momencie, w miejscu w którym został pochłonięty Bart, spod nanochipów zaczęły pojawiać się przebłyski żółtej energii Shocksquatcha, a po chwili nastolatek wyrwał z uchwytu jedną rękę, chwycił nią urządzenie Zima, następnie za pomocą wybuchu energii uwolnił się całkowicie spod struktury, nacisnął przycisk wyglądającego jak pilot z lufą przedmiotu, wycelował w królową latającą ciągle obok Rogera, a urządzenie wystrzeliło wiązkę energii w jej stronę, co spowodowało przełączenie się trybu królowej i zniszczenie wszystkich struktur. Roger, Bart i Zim spadli na ziemię, która trzęsła się jakby miała się rozpaść. Bart, który miał w formie obcego większą wytrzymałość, wziął obitego przyjaciela na plecy i pobiegł następnie po resztę, którą również podniósł i zaniósł wszystkich na statek, gdzie po zamknięciu wszystkich włazów odmienił się do formy człowieka. * Bart: Zim, co to było? * Zim: Urządzenie przełączyło tryb królowej oraz spowodowało rozproszenie się wszystkich nanochiopów. Zaraz cała ta planeta rozniesie się na małe kawałeczki, musimy już lecieć! Bart popatrzył przez szybę i zobaczył gang Rogera wchodzącego na swój statek, a następnie usiadł za sterami i odleciał, pozwalając reszcie odpocząć. Następnego dnia obita drużyna budzi się opatrzona w domu Barta. * Bart: O, już wstaliście. Musiałem was opatrzyć szczególnie waszą dwójkę. Chłopak wskazał palcami na Szymona i Zima. * Bart: Szymon dostał potężnego kopniaka od Parzygnata, a ty Zim spadłeś z dużej wysokości. * Zim: Przepraszam was za to wszystko. * Bart: Spoko. Najważniejsze, że wszystko skończyło się w miarę dobrze. * Szymon: Tak w ogóle to fajne miałeś buty. * Bianka: Właśnie, skąd je miałeś? * Zim: Po tym jak Roger pokazał zbudowaną przeze mnie dawno temu broń, pomyślałem, że pewnie zostawili sobie przynajmniej niektóre moje urządzenia, więc używając mocy otworzyłem sobie ich statek i wziąłem stare zabawki, po czym z niektórych części ułożyłem to urządzenie, które dałem Bartowi. No i oczywiście naprawiłem statek * Szymon: Musisz nam wszystko pokazać! * Bart: Teraz musicie leżeć w łóżkach. Przyniosę wam herbaty. Najważniejsze wydarzenia * Odzyskanie urządzeń Zima ze statku Rogera * Rozproszenie się Nanochipów * Zniszczenie Nanoterry (planety Nanochipów) Postacie * Bart Hydren * Zim Grade * Bianka Fullmoon * Szymon Adrienson Wrogowie * Kosmiczni Piraci ** Roger ** Parzygnat ** Laluś ** Darmozjad Kosmici * Gravattack * Shocksquatch Cytaty Kategoria:Odcinki Kategoria:Odcinki serii Bart 10